


Stuck in Bed

by WyldstileTH



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: He hated every second of this. Well... most of it, at least.
Relationships: Magolor/Meta Knight
Kudos: 17





	Stuck in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This abomination is the product of brain dead and boredom and was begun around when I was doing exams. I’ve edited it a bit since then and came up with a title after finishing it, so it’s “meh”~
> 
> Anthropomorphized because I tried making it seem like both and failed completely.
> 
> 1400 hours = 2:00 pm

He hated every degrading second of his miserable existence at the moment. Why? Simple: he was stuck in bed. He hated it. The needing to be checked on. The needing to be waited on. The being  _ so  _ bored. All of it. He hated all of it.

Meta Knight laid down on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling. He sighed and turned on his side, letting his wings spread out behind him. He looked over at the door and hissed when a bright light reached his eyes. He pulled the blanket over his head before he could even see who it was.

There was a weight that came down on the bed near him and he shifted from under the blanket he had pulled over his head. He felt whoever it was poking at him and he groaned at them.

“You know that it’s 1400 hours, right?” Came a high-pitched and squeaky male voice. “Did you get something to eat yet?”

Meta Knight growled, “Let me lay here in peace!”

“Taking that as a no and noting irritability,” the voice came through the blankets. “You’ve got to eat something! I can get Garlude to make you something or I can make you Ramen.”

Meta Knight felt the blanket get tugged off his masked face. The lights were still off and the door was shut, thank Nova. He looked at the person he had been talking to and wondered how he wasn’t able to figure out who he had been talking to with the squeaky, accented voice, “Why only Ramen?”

Magolor sighed heavily, “Me and Jecra used a Hotdog to prank Yamikage and Yamikage lit all the Hotdogs on fire.”

“Seems like him.” Meta Knight stated and rolled his eyes, “Fine. Go make some Ramen then.”

“You’ll eat it?”

“Let’s go with that.”

Magolor rolled his eyes and dragged his hood back over his Neko ears, “I’ll be back,” Magolor smiled evilly and cackled as he ran out the room and said, “Don’t fall asleep on me now~!”

Meta Knight sat up a bit too fast and felt a pain crawl up from his foot. He hissed from the sudden pain and growled at Magolor. What an  _ idiot _ Magolor was. Absolute  _ moron _ ! Meta Knight looked over to the door, then down at his foot encased in a cast. He let out an angry sigh and repositioned himself on his back, omitting his wings’ comfort to provide his foot with a better position.

“I’m back~!” Magolor called out as he opened and closed the door as fast as he could so as to not hurt the bat’s eyes, “With… Ramen! I hope you’re hungry!”

Meta Knight rolled his eyes, but still accepted the Ramen after his stomach growled. He just stared at it for a bit before Magoor kept bugging him to eat it and he took a bite, “Why does your Ramen taste Hotdogs?”

Magolor tilted his head, “Wait…  _ really _ ?” Meta Knight nodded and Magolor pulled off his hood to remove his scarf and taste the Ramen, “Oh s**t, it actually does. How the heck did I manage  _ that _ ?”

Meta Knight tilted his head at Magolor’s surprise, “You mean to say that you expected it to taste like Ramen if you cooked it?”

“Ha. Ha. You are hilarious.” The con-man said with the most monotone voice that he could muster before he regained his cheerfully playful attitude, “Not like you could do any better~”

The knight crossed his arms and growled as the con-man laid down across his torso and purred, “Don’t patronize me.” The knight pushed the con-man off of him, causing the larger one of the two to fall to the ground and let out an ‘eep!’ as he landed.

Magolor floated back up to his feet and moved his scarf back into place. He brushed himself off and shot Meta Knight a glowy-eyed glare, “Fine. Be like that.” He said with fake offense and crossed his arms, “Not like I care anyway.”

Meta Knight shrugged, said suit yourself, then pulled out a book and began completely ignoring the attention hog in the room. Magolor made a fake offended noise and began trying to get Meta Knight to look up from the book and pay attention to him. He tried tapping the book, tugging on the book, punching the book, and a few more things that were completely unrelated to the book! It wasn’t until Magolor had walked over to the door and put his hand on the doorknob that Meta Knight gave him some attention by growling.

Magolor flinched his hand away from the door and looked back at the bed bound knight behind him. He slowly began moving his hand closer to the door and the growling began once more, getting louder as his hand moved closer. Magolor smiled as he took away his hand then quickly thrust it all the way to the door and watched the knight slam the book shut and give him a death glare.

Meta Knight’s wings flared as he said, “If you leave this room. I  _ will _ eat you alive.”

Magolor shrugged and swaggered over to the side of the knight’s bed as the book opened back up, “Wacha readin’ then~?”

“How to Slowly Murder The Annoying Cat and Not Get Caught.”

“Looks more like How to Woo The Annoying Cat and Get a Smooch From Him~”

“I stand by eating you.”

The con-man didn’t hesitate as he kissed the knight’s cheek, “Looks like the book’s working~”

  
Meta Knight stiffened as Magolor sat down on the bed and continued his flirting. He held the book closer to his face to try and mask any betrayal of his emotions as his cat-like lover showered him with compliments. Maybe being stuck in bed wasn’t  _ always _ bad? …It was still mostly bad.

**Author's Note:**

> *maniacal laughter* Just wait till s**t happens~ ;)
> 
> (When you leave a hint about a future story where s**t’s gonna go down but you may never actually get to the story. :/)


End file.
